North America's Olympic Broadcast Media
Established in 2005, North America's Olympic Broadcast Media (legal name 7862043 North American Media, Inc., OBM for short, also sometimes referred to informally as NNC Olympics in the USA & CASN Olympics in Canada) is a joint venture set up by media company WMFL Corporation to produce American & Canadian broadcasts of the 2006 Winter Olympics in Torino, Italy; the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing, China; the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver, BC; Canada & the 2012 Summer Olympics in London, UK. The OBM encompasses many of the properties owned by the company, including WMFL Corporation's NNC, SC, CASN, WMFL Television, WMFL Radio, South Florida Fantasy Cable TV & Western PA Fantasy Cable TV. Participating media outlets Participating outlets are offered are as of the 2010 Winter Olympics. Any changes for the 2012 Summer Olympics will be announced @ a later date TV *Primary coverage (LIVE coverage of major events & highlights of all events) is on NNC-4 (United States) & CASN (Canada) *Secondary coverage (full events & some highlights between events) airs primarily on CASN-2 (Canada) & NNC Business (United States). Some CASN-2 coverage may be rebroadcast later on CASN Radio *English-language radio coverage is aired over mostly WMFL Corporation's owned Radio stations in the USA & Canada. 10 WMFL Corporation stations (WSFS / Miami-Ft. Lauderdale, WDC / Washington, DC; WPHY-FM / Philadelphia, WPPA-FM / Pittsburgh, KST / Seattle, CTON / Toronto, CVBC / Vancouver, CHON / Hamilton, CEAB / Edmonton & CCAB / Calgary), are listed as the "official" OBM stations & typically air most if not all coverage. Portions of the coverage air on all other WMFL Corporation radio stations, as well as several other stations in non-competing markets Other affiliated outlets *Several other WMFL Corporation-owned channels, such as CANN, NNC & SC) provided ancillary (non-event) coverage related to the games *WMFL Corporation's national USA newspaper The American & it's national Canada newspaper The Canadian is listed as part of the OBM & supplies content for it's websites, however it's sponsorship / coverage of the games is independent of the broadcast rights 2010 Winter Olympics For the 2010 Winter Olympics, coverage is as follows: TV OBM coverage originates primarily from the Vancouver Convention Centre (the International Broadcast Centre for the 2010 games) as well as Mountain Square in Whistler *NNC-4: 24 hours per day of coverage, focusing on the major events & highlights Times may vary from day to day depending on events in progress **''NNC-4 Olympic Morning'': 3:00-9:00 AM PT (6:00 AM-12:00 PM ET) **''NNC-4 Olympic DayTime'': 9:00 AM-3:00 PM PT (12:00-6:00 PM ET) **''NNC-4 Olympic PrimeTime'': 3:00-11:00 PM PT (6:00 PM-2:00 AM ET) **''NNC-4 Olympic Late Night'': 11:00 PM-3:00 AM PT (2:00-6:00 AM ET) (NOTE: any event that was shown LIVE during the day is repeated on Late Night) :From 3:00-6:00 AM PT (6:00-9:00 AM ET) Canada's News Network (Canada) & National NewsChannel (United States) airs a simulcast of NNC-4 Olympic Morning *CASN-2 & NNC Business: Full-event coverage, averaging 18 hours per day on CASN-2 & 8 hours per day on NNC Business on Weekdays & 16 hours on Weekends The TV broadcast was filmed with 39 new Hitachi SK-HD1000 studio/field cameras from Hitachi Kokusai Electric including on-site technical support. The cameras will also be used to broadcast the 2012 Summer Olympics Radio English-language coverage is provided by several of WMFL Corporation's owned Radio Stations (see above) & includes coverage of the opening & closing ceremonies, selected hockey games, special editions of SC Radio's SportsCenter throughout the day & various updates / programs on the games 2012 Summer Olympics The OBM also holds rights to the 2012 Summer Olympics. Coverage plans for those games have yet to be announced but is expected to include most or all of the same broadcast partners (see above) Paralympic Games The OBM also owns rights to the corresponding Paralympic Games, namely the 2006 Winter Paralympics, the 2008 Summer Paralympics, the 2010 Winter Paralympics & the 2012 Summer Paralympics. Coverage for the 2010 games consists primarily of coverage of the opening ceremonies (LIVE on NNC-4 in the United States & LIVE on CASN-2 in Canada & on tape delay on CASN). Daily highlight packages split among NNC-4 & NNC Business in the United States, CASN & CASN-2 in Canada & LIVE coverage of all sledge hockey games, featuring the American & the Canadian teams See also *NNC-4 *CASN External links